One step forward, two steps back
by Rima.sama123
Summary: Joey can't remember anything from his past, his new life put a hinder to it. And what is it with this tall, handsome boy that makes Joey go crazy? Yaoi later on.
1. Proluge!

**So this is an atempt to make a Fanfic with Joey, i don't really know how I got the and if you ask me is it a little weird but hope you enjoy!  
Warning: Puppyshipping, MalexMale, Yaoi  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, do I not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my OC's! **

Joey got home from a though day in school, and he was not really excited in getting home for another night with a drunk father that would hit him.

He looked up at the building that he lived in, he sighed and walked inside. He opened the door carefully, so he wouldn't wake up his dad if he was asleep.

He let out a small sigh in relief when he didn't hear anything from inside; he closed the door and walked inside. He walked in to the living room to look for his dad, but he got a shock when he walked inside.

A woman was holding his dad by his collar and looked to be kissing his neck, but he saw that she was BITING him. The blood that escaped her lips gossiped that she did indeed bite him. He saw how his dad eye's lost its life and then just hang there as she slurped up the last of the blood in his body.

She let the body hit the floor as she let go of his collar, she used her hand to take away the blood that had escaped her mouth. Then she turned her red eyes towards Joey, she narrowed her eyes. She asked: "are you the son of this filthy man?"

Joey managed to nod, but other than that was he stuck. He couldn't move a muscle. The woman walked up to him, she let her fingers through his hair. She looked at him with sad eyes, she said: "He hurt you a lot…" Then she hugged him, like trying to comforting him.

She whispered: "You are strong, handsome and young. You will do…" Joey didn't have time to ask what she meant; he felt how her fangs were forced down his neck. He thought it would hurt, but a strange sensation went through him.

After just a few seconds was the feeling gone, and he guessed she had stopped drinking. He fell to his knees; she cached him and made him sit down properly. She bit her arm so her blood started to sipper out from her arm, and then pushed it to his mouth. "Drink." She ordered him.

He opened his mouth and felt the sweet taste of her blood filling his mouth; he swallowed one, two, three times. Then she took away her hand, she laid him down on the floor…

He looked at her quizzing, but then a strong pain shot through his body. He screamed and squirmed as the pain shot through him. She smirked and said: "The sight of seeing a vampire being born is surely the most stunning…"

She cached his fist, then kissed him on the forehead and whispered: "Welcome to the world new born." He let out one more scream before he passed out.

She chuckled and threw him over her shoulder, she let out her wings and flew of through he opened window.

**Leave a review on your way out, ne?**


	2. Awakening and memories

**So here is my next chapter! Hop you like it!**

**Discalimer: I do NOT own anything more then all the vampires -Joey. **

Joey opened his eyes, he couldn't feel any light. But he hear a lot, how the lights on the walls flickered as someone moved, how a rat hurried down a corridor behind one of the walls… he also saw a lot through the darkness. He saw the ceiling, how the light flickered and got blocked by someone that walked back and forth in the room.

He felt how his body was numb, like he couldn't move even if he wanted to. But what was most irritating was how thirsty he was; like he had sandpaper in his throat so every time he tried to swallow did it only hurt.

A voice asked: "Are you awake young one?" He managed to turn his head towards where the voice had came from, he saw a woman who looked awfully familiar. But he couldn't place where he had seen her…

She chuckled and said: "I see you don't remember me, want me to tell you?" He nodded; she sat by the edge of the bed. She played a little with his hair, and then said: "I am your mother, and we are vampires. We feed on human blood, but hid ourselves beside them. You have five siblings, you are the third youngest."

Joey couldn't place that he had had that many siblings, or that he had a mother. He said with a raspy voice: "I have forgotten everything, and my throat hurt… so thirsty…"

She smiled and helped him sit up, and then put a glass against his lips. He drank gratefully, the sweet liquid tickled as it filled his body. He sighed satisfied when he had drunken all of it. She then his mother said: "Yes I know, you have been sick for some time. And you have forgotten all of your memories, but don't worry. Your siblings and I will help you remember."

She stood and took out some cloths from the wardrobe, she threw them at him. He cached them with ease, she said: "Get dressed; your siblings want to meat you again. You have been isolated for some time…" And with that did she walk out.

Joey looked down on the cloths, and then he started to remember a little. That was his mother, she had created him. He had three brothers and two sisters, two twins called: Tripp and Grace, one older sister: Harriet, one smaller brother: William and a little sister: Diana.

He smiled at the memory of them, he got dressed quickly. Then walked out of the room, somehow did he know where the living room was.

As fast as he opened the door was he tackled by a small figure, he looked own and saw his little sister: Diana. He smiled and said: "Hey, what's with the gloomy look?" He picked her up and she hugged him and said: "Big brother was gone so long!"

He chuckled and patted her head; he felt a light punch on his shoulder. He turned and saw his other sister stand there grinning, she asked mockingly: "Slept well sleeping beauty?"

He rolled his eyes and said: "Yes thank you, but I seem to have forgotten most of my memories…" The twins from the sofa said: "Mom said that! We will help you get your memories back!" They smirked and Joey knew exactly what they were going to do, and just as they jumped to tackle him did he step to the side.

They fell down on the floor, Joey laughed and said: "I remember enough to know how you try to attack me." They pouted and put their arms around his shoulders, but they were thrown in to the wall by his younger brother. William snorted and said: "Let him get up before you start with your lame pranks."

Joey chuckled and ruffled his hair, he said: "Nice to see you to." Joey walked up and took his place on one of the sofas with Diana still in his arms, he put her down in his lap and picked up a hairbrush and brushed her hair gently.

He remembered she loved when he did that. And he was right; he could almost hear how she purred. Harriet sat down across from them; she had a small smile when she said: "You were sick for one year; we really missed you and your goofy grin." Joey looked up, still brushing Diana's hair, he said: "I see, that is quite some time…"

William sat down beside him, he said: "You are lucky you are a vampire, or else would you have died." Joey got big eyes, how could he get that sick?

As if reading his thoughts did the twins say: "Some sick human put a drug in his blood system and offered you blood, and you hate violence so you accepted. But then you got really sick…"

Joey felt how his memories came back from that, he had killed the man. Then he got a pain in his body and his mother came and took him home… After that did it went black.

Joey nodded and said: "I start to remember a little." The others smiled, but they left the remembering to later. They wanted to tack up what he had missed, so they told him about different pranks the twins had done, William had gotten in on a school for gifted children, Diana had gotten two more dolls, and Harriet had won in bow and arrow. But one thing that caught his attention, school.

He asked: "What about school? How much have I missed?" Harriet rolled her eyes and said: "No much, you can easily take it up. But you are starting a new school with me and the twins on Monday."

"And which day is it today?" Joey asked. She chuckled and said: "It's Saturday." Joey nodded, and then turned his attention towards his little sister. He combed her hair a little more, and then made an easy braiding. He got more information about school and how his days are going to work.

He felt a sting in his heart when they said he is going to attend Domino high school, but he couldn't really place why…

**Review?**


	3. A surprising school day!

**So here it is! The third chapter, and I admit it is awsome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC's! **

**Warning: Yaoi! (BoyXBoy) don't like, don't read! As easy as that!**

It was Monday and Joey and his siblings were going to start school, he was a little excited on getting back. But every time he thought of the school did his heart sting, like he forgot something important about it… Or rather he forgot _someone_.

But the feeling was so unpleasant he ignored to think so much about it, but what he didn't know was that his old friends was sitting in class slightly depressed.

They had only known the blond for a short time, but he had gotten in to their hearts deeply. They all met during a tournament Kaiba Corp. held, and the blond had almost beaten Yugi but not really and they had gotten to know each other after that.

He told them he was going to start high school at the same time as them, and they all started to hang out after that.

And a certain blue eyed CEO had set his eyes on the hot blond, but had a hard time showing it so he ended up with argument with him instead.

But suddenly one day did the blond not show up when they had decided to meet up, they looked all over town and even Kaiba searched, but they never found him.

And today did they sit in the class room slightly depressed, Seto was typing on his laptop like a zombie, no life in his eyes.

Yugi said sadly: "This would have been Joey's second year in high school…" The others looked up at him sadly; they all had talked about how they were going to go to domino high school together. Joey had been the most eager about it…

The bell rang and they all sat up straight in their chairs as the teacher walked in with a smile on her face, then she stood proudly by the counter and said: "Today are we going to have two new students, be nice."

The door opened…..

-With Joey earlier-

Joey sat in the car with his siblings; they had just dropped William and Diana off and were headed towards their school now.

Harriet was driving, the twins sat in the backseat and talked and Joey sat in his own thoughts in the front seat. He had this nagging feeling in the back of his head that he was forgetting something very important; he had it ever since they mentioned Domino high.

He looked out the window and saw a student's hurry to school, and then he got a picture of him running towards a waiting group, just he couldn't see the faces…

"We're here!" Harriet's voice cut through his thoughts, and he smiled and walked out.

The twins had sometime during Harriet taking her bag and him rushing to help her run off and were nowhere to be seen. Harriet cursed them saying they could help them considering they knew their way around here.

They walked towards a classroom that was marked on a map the twins had drew to them, and it wasn't that hard to see considering they both were geniuses when it came to art.

They came just in time to see the teacher on her way to enter the class room, but when she saw them did she stop and smiled at them.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

Harriet nodded and took out some papers and showed her, then said: "we are the new students."

The teacher nodded and smiled, then told them to wait on her signal before entering.

They heard the classroom get quiet as she walked inside, then she told them about two new students starting their class. They took that as a signal and walked in, well Harriet was pushing up the door and walked in with an irritated expression and Joey walked in happily after her.

He heard a few gasps and Harriet glared at them, while Joey looked at the group amused. They stopped by the teacher that introduced them, but Joey wasn't really listening.

His eyes were locked on a handsome brunette in the back row, the brunette looked awfully familiar and the nagging in the back of his head grew bigger. Who was he?

The brunette looked up and locked eyes with Joey, making Joey almost gasp but kept it in, and the beautiful ice blue eyes grew slightly bigger and shone of emotions. Loneliness, sadness, longing and… was that love?

He got snapped out of it when Harriet dragged him to his chair, grumbling about worthless humans. Making Joey chuckle and pat her arm and telling her to calm down, she had been on a bad mood ever since this morning when mother told them to not kill anyone at school.

During class did Joey listen and took in every word the teacher said, mostly to avoid the stares he got from a group of students. He didn't mind the handsome brunette staring, but the other group looked at him so intense that he felt like run and hide.

Luckily for Joey was the class over fast, and Harriet cheered slightly at that. Joey laughed at her and almost cheered himself, but then he heard how the group got up and walked up to him.

"Joey? Is that really you?" a small voice asked, and Joey and Harriet looked up at them. Harriet was irritated but shut up for once, and Joey looked at them confused. He didn't recognize anyone of them, should he?

"Yes it is me, but who are you?" he asked politely, making the group stare at him in shock and hurt.

A boy that looked just like the one that had asked walked up to him, just this one was taller had narrowed eyes and three extra bangs shooting up like lightning bolts.

"My name is Yami, the one asking is Yugi, that is Honda and this is Anzu." He said with a smile, but it was forced and Joey eyed him suspiciously. But smiled and nodded, Harriet mumbled; "Like I care…" and only Joey heard that making him chuckle.

"And my name is Seto Kaiba, welcome back." Came a deep voice, making Joey shiver slightly. And a strange feeling burned in his heart, and Harriet looked meaningly at Joey, just he couldn't tell what she tried to say to him.

He turned around and came to face the tall handsome brunette that had stared on him before. He smiled and stood, he held out his hand politely and Seto took it slightly surprised.

Suddenly did Harriet stand up, making all of them looks at her curiously and Joey to tens up, he grinned a little.

And in the same minute as the doors opened did Joey push Seto aside and the twins dived in and tried to tackle Joey only to fall down on the floor with Harriet sitting on their back and hitting both of them on their heads.

The others stared at the amazed, but Seto was trying to not put his arms around the blond that had his hands on his chest and pushed against him.

Joey noticed their position and backed away with a blush on his face, making Seto smirk and put his finger under his chin and forced Joey to look him in the eyes.

"It's alright, I didn't mind…" he said with a quick kiss on the cheek, making Joey's blush worse and the feeling in his heart to grow.

The others were staring at the twins and Harriet on the floor, so they missed the scene with Seto and Joey.

Just then did four other students walk inside the class room, two albinos and two Egyptians. They were talking about how the twins in the class were in a hurry out. Only to stop dead in their tracks when they saw the twins on the floor with a beautiful girl on top, hitting them on the head, while saying; "You could have helped us!"

Suddenly were everyone over their shock and looked over at Joey, who was blushing and playing with the end of his shirt while Seto smirked at him. The same thoughts went through everyone's head; _what had happened with Joey? Why was he back all of a sudden? And with a beautiful girl none the less!_

**So I hope you liked it! Leave a little review on the way out, ne?**


	4. Questions answered, more rise

**So here comes the next chapter, I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything beside my vampires!**

**Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, and very much fluff! Don't like then simply don't read!**

Just when one of the albinos was about to ask what was going on did Harriet stand, much to the relive of the twins.

She dusted herself of and took a hold of Joey's arm and glared at the twins, and Joey's blush died down and he smiled at her.

"I can't believe I put up with these two while you were sick!" she said with a sigh, and the twins pouted. But when they were about to protest did Harriet glare at them and they shut up.

The small boy that had spoken to Joey first, Yugi, walked up with a worried expression.

"You were sick, Joey?" he asked, and Joey looked at him. Then waved it off with a grin.

"Don't worry, I am fine now." He said and puffed out his chest a little; Harriet rolled her eyes and then took a hold of the twins and started dragging them out of the class room while telling Joey they would meet up later.

Joey looked after them amused, he might not remember much but he knew that was a normal thing. He didn't worry much for them, but knew they would regret leaving Harriet in the morning.

"Did your memory get affected by the illness?" Seto asked, putting the puzzle pieces together in his head.

Joey looked over at him, a smaller blush formed on his face and he nodded. Seto had to smirk at the sight, it was simply adorable.

The others just stared at them and wondered what was going on; a few of them had their suspicions while the others were clueless.

But after a while did Joey get uncomfortable with the stares he got from everyone, and without noticing did he take a few steps closer to Seto, who just smiled at him a little and didn't mind one bit.

"Anyway, could anyone help me get to the next class? Me being new and all." Joey said while having his old grin, and the others smiled back and looked at his schedule and saw that he had the same class as, Ryou, Bakura (The two albinos), Yugi and Seto. And for some reason did Joey get a little relived at the thought of being close to Seto.

And Joey just got more and more confused to why he wanted to be close to someone he just met, sure the guy was handsome and nice and polite but falling for him this fast must have been a record. Wait! His mother said something about telling her as fast as he felt a connection to a human… should he call her right away or wait until after school?

Joey looked up at Seto, who was walking beside him so their arms brushed against each other. Joey smiled a little and deiced to tell her when he got home. Without hesitating did Joey take Seto's hand and continued to walk, making Seto surprised.

Lucky for them did the others walk before them and did not see the cute action between them.

They got the class room just in time for taking their seats and for the teacher to walk in; he said a quick hello to Joey and then started the class. Joey got himself seated beside Seto and Yugi, and Ryo and Bakura took their seats in front of them.

It was history and Joey couldn't help but take in every word the teacher said, they read about the old Vikings. Joey found it all interesting and took notes. Seto and Yugi looked at the blond confused; he had never shown any interest in school at all before. He would always complain about it and that it was a prison. The only reason he had looked forward to school before was because he wanted to go to the same high school as them.

When class was over had Bakura got thrown out, Ryou had taken notes for him and Joey had practically written down every word the teacher had uttered. Seto looked at the notes impressed.

"Wow, pup. You sure took this seriously." He commented as he gave the note book back to the now blushing teen. Joey took the book back and put it away with the others, then smiled at Seto and started to drag him out of the class room, totally forgetting the others.

Ryou and Yugi exchanged looks, and then ran after them. They helped Joey to the next class, which happened to be chemistry, but Bakura, Marik and Yami had been banned from the class and were the only once not there. When Joey asked why did the others just frown, and Joey took a note to not ask again.

Joey teamed up with Seto and Harriet that had returned with a large smile that turned to a smirk when Joey asked about the twins.

They had gotten the task and suddenly did Tristan put his arm around Joey's shoulders, and Harriet backed away and Joey swung him over so he landed on his back on the floor.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the blond that blinked at the surprised brunette on the floor.

"I fare warning, don't sneak up on Joey. That will happen, believe me, I should know…." Harriet said and shook her head with a slight frown, and Joey scratched the back of his head while grinning sheepishly.

Joey helped the other up from the floor and after making sure that he wasn't angry anymore did Joey turn to his sister and Seto, Seto was holding in a grin and Harriet just let out a chuckle.

She walked closer and put her lips to Joey's ear, much to the annoyance of Seto.

"Be more careful, your powers are returning slightly and will be hard to control. Be careful." Harriet whispered just loud enough for Joey to hear, who nodded and smiled at her.

Seto had enough and pulled Joey closer to him and then started their task, Harriet huffed and walked over to them.

The class had gone back to their own tasks and the friendship gang gave each other looks, Joey was like a totally different person. What could have happened?

Yugi looked at Harriet that had a smaller glaring contest with Seto, she was beautiful sure, but there was something about her that just wasn't right.

Yugi looked over at Ryou and Malik, who nodded to him. They would talk later, after school when their boyfriends could attend as well. You see, Yugi was together with Yami, Ryou had Bakura and Malik had Marik.

Other then the little flip over with Tristand did the class went well, Joey was strangely good at the subject and the teacher very impressed.

By now were they all walking to lunch, Joey had found Seto's hand again and Harriet was glaring daggers in the back of Seto's head. Seto just couldn't hold back a smirk at it, and the others were somewhat used to the sight that they didn't even bother to look.

They met up with Yami, Bakura and Marik in the cafeteria where they had fixed a table for all of them. The twins were for some reason seated beside them, looking deadly pale and was drooling and looking almost retarded.

Joey glared at Harriet, he knew exactly what she had done to them and it was not nice. Harriet didn't even bother to look at Joey, she looked slightly guilty at it but refused to show more than that.

The others had no clue what could have happened and gave the siblings confused looks, which Harriet ignored and Joey avoided. He dragged Seto with him and sat down, not doing anything more than drinking.

You see, vampires can't eat human food. They can only feed on blood, but drinks are fine, as long as it is only water or stronger kind of alcohol. Why that is, does no one know, their mother has her theories but never tell them.

"Joey and Harriet, aren't you going to eat anything?" Ryou asked worried, he and the others gave them worried glances.

"Nah, we are fine. We have a thing called eating disorder, we just simply can't eat." Harriet said while waving it off and took a sip of her water. Joey nodded to confirm it, just to assure their friends.

But they didn't look so convinced, but let it go for now.

"Anyway, Harriet?" Joey said while turning to her, she looked at him fearing a little what he was going to say.

"I will tell mom what you did to the twins." He threatened, much to the amusement of the others who glanced at the twins that was leaning on each other for support.

Harriet gasped and narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't…" she whispered, and Joey just smirked and nodded.

Harriet suddenly stood and took off running, Joey growled a little and Seto, who sat just next to him, saw a pair of fangs grow out slightly.

"Joey? Are you okay?" Seto asked slightly concerned about to fangs that grew back when Joey turned to him with a smile.

"Never felt better. She will take that with mom when we get back home, so don't expect to see her tomorrow." Joey said and everyone went back to eating while Joey helped the twins to get some water to drink.

The rest of the day went smooth and Harriet never turned up, Joey guessed she went home to hide.

Joey kept close to Seto and the others grew more and more used to it, and Seto just enjoyed every minute of it.

But the question still remained, what had happened to Joey? And how could he have gotten so sick all of a sudden?

**Will they find out about Joey? Will Harriet get her punishment? What will their mother say about thier first day in school? And what is Seto to Joey?**

**The answeres will come in the next chapter (Maybe...)  
So stay put and the next chapter will be up as fast as I can!**

**R&R!**


	5. Some explanations and a happy following

**Here is the exciting next chapter of this little story, and after reading a few warnings and disclaimers can you start reading!**

**Warning: Slahs, Yaoi, boyXboy! Don't like don't read!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters? Are cookies ment to be burned?  
No! So don't ask, and go on and enjoy the story!**

Joey had to walk with the twins home, since he didn't remember how to drive and the twins was still pretty much out of it. They leaned against each other as Joey led them out from the school to the gate, but he was stopped by someone that called him name, making him growl quietly and turned around with a strained smile.

"Yes?" he asked when he saw the friend ship group hurry up to him, Marik and Bakura snickered at the twins that looked lost and retarded. Joey glared at him and forced the twins to sit down on the ground, then turned to the others.

"We need to talk." Malik said and crossed his arms over his chest and scanned Joey like he hid a bomb behind his back, ready to throw it at them.

"What's up?" he asked while glancing at his brothers to make sure the two didn't try anything or fell down.

"What kind of illness exactly did you have?" Bakura demanded and Ryou smacked his arm and told him not to say something so rudely, Bakura pouted as he got turned out from the conversation.

"I don't know, I don't even think my mom knows. And she was the one taking care of me the whole time." Joey admitted, making sure not to mention anything about the drug or how the human he fed on and how he was the one making him drugged.

"But didn't you go to see a doctor?" Yugi asked slightly confused but most worried about his friend, Joey rolled his eyes and mumbled about stubborn humans under his breath.

"No, I was out this whole time and my mom saw it as best not to get in contact with any doctor. Now excuse me so I can get these two home and tell mom Harriet was the one doing it to them." He said and took up one twin in each of his arms and walked away from there.

The group dropped their jaws or got big eyes at the sight; Joey lifted and carried two teen boys in one arm like it was nothing! No human was able to do that!

"Remind me to never pick a fight with him." Marik said as he watched with big eyes as the blond walked away.

"Well, what are we going to do now? He walked away before we could ask him anything!" Malik said with a sigh and the others groaned at the thought. But they decided to ask later, going home for now.

Joey on the other hand walked away from the school area and watching eyes and started running in inhuman speed the rest home. He was tired and had to ask his mother about Seto and the feelings he had for him.

He was glad that he remembered where they lived, because he got there in five minutes and dumped the twins in their room and hurried to the door that led to his mother's office. He put his ear to the door to hear if she was in there, and he heard a soft sound of a pen scraping against a paper. So he took a deep breath and knocked the door.

"Come in darling." Came the replay and he opened the door carefully, he had big respect for his mother and didn't want to disturb her more then necessary. So he stood there and watched as she wrote on a paper with a neat handwriting. She didn't even look up until the last word was put down on the paper and the pen was lying on the side, first then did she look up with a small smile.

"What is bothering you, honey?" she asked gently and Joey squirmed a little as he stood there and avoided looking right at her. It made him kind of nervous and he was so worried for some reason so he simply couldn't help it but look away.

"I wanted to talk about something that happened at school today, two things actually…" he said and looked at her shyly; she sighed and nodded for him to continue.

"First so did Harriet bit the twins today, they left us alone in the morning to find the way ourselves. Harriet wasn't so happy about that, so when they ran in to our class room after class had ended did she drag them away and bit them." Joey explained and his mother pinched the top of her nose and sighed irritated.

"Where are they now and in which stadium?" she asked without looking at him, he sighed as well.

What Harriet had done was to bite the twins, and since they already was vampires didn't they much infected. But by biting another vampire do you get the symptom as the twins got, you become retarded for a few hours and drool and your body get limb and you can barley sit up. Another thing that happens is you get this need to stay away from the person biting you, like if you upset the one who bit you will he/she will he/she torture you in the worst way possible and then make you wish you were dead.

No you think, what is so wrong with that? Well, because of the symptoms and the fact that you can become a blood sucking monster always thirsting for blood is it illegal for vampires to do it. This technique was used in an old vampire war to make mindless zombies fighting for the higher ups.

"They are still in the retarded stadium, but I think they will get back to normal soon. Then again, normal is maybe not the best word to describe them…" Joey mused and his mother chuckled as she stood and walked over to one of the covered windows.

"What was the other thing you wanted to talk about?" she asked while glancing at him concerned, making Joey blush and avoid looking at her again. She raised an eyebrow and waited on him to start explain.

"Well… you see… today at school did I, I wouldn't say get close to, maybe got to know, but I felt it all click and all but-" Joey rambled quickly and his mother put up her hand to stop him from talking.

"Explain so I can understand, please." She said and Joey nodded while his blush got his face red as a tomato.

"At school did I meet this, nice guy… He was handsome, nice, polite and caring. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw him, my breath was caught in my throat and I felt the need to bite him and taste the sweet blood of his…" his eyes turned from golden to red as his fangs grew out to full length and he started panting while holding a hand on his throat.

His mother narrowed her eyes and walked over to him, she put her hand on his shoulder. He calmed down slightly but still had his fangs out and a red glow to his eyes.

"Were you wondering why you act like you do around him?" she asked seriously and Joey could only nod as an answer. She patted him on the head and led him to one of the chairs and forced him down in it and sat down in another one herself.

"I hate to say this, but what you just explained and showed can I only come to the conclusion that this boy is your mate." She said and frowned as Joey stopped his animal-ish act and got scarlet in his face and got a goofy grin on his face and his eyes filled with hope and joy.

Finding your mate is a big thing for a vampire; your mate is the one person that will make the vampire drawn to him/her. This person will be the vampires' number one priority and will only thirst for this human's blood. They will still eat from others if necessary but mostly live of the blood of their mate, but it is quite rare you find a mate. And when they do find it will no one else try something with that human as it is forbidden to hurt another's mate by vampire law.

Usually is the relationship between vampire and human, love. But it happens it stays at the stage of friendship or turns in to a brother/sister love.

"Really? I have found him?" Joey asked excited and his mother gave him a small smile and a nod, making him jump up and walk out with the thought of Seto in mind.

His mother looked after him, thinking that she had to talk to Harriet about doing what she did to her brothers, and then take a talk to Joey about explaining the role Seto had in his life. Also tell Joey about how he had to sooner or later tell his mate what he is and what they are to each other.

**I hope you liked the story, please R&R!**


	6. Mates and obsessions

**So here it is! The next chapter, sorry it took some time. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, shounen ai, boyXboy don't like don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing beside my vampiers!**

Joey almost jumped in excitement at the thought of having found his mate, the grin covering his face made him look goofier them normal and he didn't bother to care about anyone but the thoughts about him and his future with Seto.

He giggled and hurried in to his room, his place of peace where only he and his mother could enter. The room where he woke up from after being poisoned.

He stopped for a while and looked at the room, he didn't remember much from his time as sick, just that is hurt and was consumed by the darkness.

He shook his head like a dog and walked inside, the bed still stood there proudly. Not that he needed it anymore, vampires don't sleep. The only reason it stood there was for the looks and they had yet to take it away from when he was sick.

Joey grinned when a dirty thought came to mind, which included him, Seto, the bed and a lot of panting and moaning. He blushed at the thought and hit himself loosely on the head for being such a perv, this was not like him.

"I must be hungry…" he mumbled and moved out of the room, only to almost bump in to William and Diana. Both looked at him while smiling, he chuckled and picked them up easily.

"And what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked teasingly and the two giggled a little at him, William quietly trying to contain his childish side that always shone through when he was with Joey.

"We're hungry, but mommy don't wanna take us." Diana said with a cute pout, and William got a grown expression.

"We asked and she told us you would take us out." He said and Joey grinned, then nodded and gripped the two.

"Alright then, hold on tight and we will be off." He said, the two climbed on his back and held on to him. You see, child vampires usually don't have the speed as a teen or grownup vampire. It is harder for them to move but they have other thing that can protect them, but the sad thing is that all vampires live forever unless killed, so the child vampires will never be able to run fast like the other vampires.

Joey ran off with his siblings to a part of the town where most of the once living there just wanted to die as they had nothing.

He might not remember much, but he does remember that he hated to kill or hurt people. He knew he did these a favor, even if it wasn't that good to kill someone.

"Okay guys! Go and get a meal, but don't run off too far." Joey said as he stopped before a worn down story building where several moans could be heard from, Joey frowned a little and put the two down.

William and Diana looked at each other before running off up the building and finding themselves some nice humans.

Joey on the other hand looked up at the now turned dark sky for a moment, feeling the bliss of not having the sun sticking in his eyes. He smiled a little and felt his fangs bare as his eyes turned red.

He took off, vampire speed, up some floors and stopped at an apartment where he could hear a weak moan. Meaning the humans was not far from death anyway.

He opened the door without problem and walked inside, there was really nothing in the apartment besides a human sitting in a corner in a torn blanket trying to keep warm.

A man in his thirties with messy brown hair and a slight tan, he was drooling slightly but beside that did he look healthy enough to eat.

Joey was beside him in a flash, gripped his shoulders and digged his fangs inside his neck, drinking the slightly sour blood. He frowned at the taste, Seto smelled better than this man would ever taste.

When the man took his last breath as Joey was done, not a trace on his body that he just had feed blood from a human, the only thing that could give him away would be the red eyes and the bared fangs and him looking at the moon dazed.

"I wonder what Seto does right now…" he mumbled, then blushed with a smile at the thought of his mate. I _should make sure he is okay, a nightly visit._ He thought before running down the stairs to find the two children slowly feeding on two old men.

"Diana, William. We need to get going when you are done, I have something to do." Joey said and Diana let go and leaped up in his arms, blood dripping from her moth and her dress was blood covered. She liked to mess with her food sometimes, something she had picked up from Harriet.

William on the other hand jumped up, clean as when they got there and smiled while burping satisfied.

"Let's go." He said and Joey grinned, looks like William was taking after him somewhat.

Joey took off with the two; he wanted to check on Seto as fast as possible. And even if he liked his siblings was his mind completely on his new found mate.

He left the two at the house before running off in to town, but stopped by the park. Should he look for Seto at his home or work…? Wait, how did he know where Seto lived and worked?

"Whatever, I'll try his work to begin with." He said to himself before running off, through the park and some streets before stopping before a large skyscraper with the title: Kaiba Corp.

Joey smiled before running to the back of the house, since he couldn't walk in through the main doors. He would be asked questions and he could barley answer who he was, how was he supposed to make that?

He climbed up the windows while making sure no one inside saw him, not as easy as he thought it would be, but somehow did he make it up to the top floor unnoticed and still found his mate.

"Wow, that was harder than I thought it would be…" he whispered to himself and looked down, before looking in through the window and saw his mate sitting with his back towards him, he smiled gently.

"But it was so worth it…" he finished and continued to watch as his mate type on the computer, once in a while snarl or mumble something. But no matter what he did was he perfect in Joey's eyes.

Joey had no idea of how long he stayed there, but noticed that it was very late as the sky was pitch black and the moon stood high on the sky.

_Seto must get home soon, it's getting late…_ he thought as he looked inside as Seto's head dropped once, making Joey take a deep breath and knock on the glass before climbing down so he couldn't be seen.

-Inside the office-

Seto felt his head drop, but he caught himself before he fell asleep. He couldn't sleep on the office, which would make him look weak before his workers and that would never be good for the respect.

A sudden knock made him look up and look around; it was not the door as it didn't sound like the knock was on wood.

He turned to the window and saw nothing out of the ordinary, beside that it was very dark. He glanced at the watch and understood it was late, he sighed and closed his lap top and thought it must have been a bird or something that crashed in to the window.

He packed up and got ready to get home to his brother.

-Outside-

Joey glanced up and saw how Seto started to leave, he smiled and climbed down to make sure Seto came home safely. It wasn't like he had anything better to do as he would never sleep and his homework could be done when he was sure that Seto was safe.

When he got to the front of the building did he see as Seto walked in to a limo that drove away, Joey could have followed but decided he was safe for now.

"I should get home." He said and would have if not the presence of a very familiar vampire stopped him.

"Harriet." He stated and ran to the park, where he felt her.

**Hope you liked it! R&R!**


End file.
